Miss Jr Criminal
by mugglewaffles
Summary: Mozz see's a girl he'd done a con with a few years back, normal right? Only thing is the girl's 15 and died two years ago. Can Neal, Mozz, and Peter handle a teenage con? And just why is she back from the dead? Bad at Summ's and titles sry! Pls R&R! 3
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose I should put this in.**

**DISCLAIMER!- I do NOT own White Collar if I did...hehehehe. Well that's for me to know and giggle about and for you to forget about and just read the story. Luvs! :)**

Chapter One- Miss Jr. Criminal

"So it worked?" Neal Caffrey asked Mozzie as they walked down the streets of NY.

"Yeah, and he was pretty vocal about his appreciation too. Said he owes you now." Mozz said looking straight ahead.

"That's good. His area comes in handy on more then one occasion." Neal said smiling. Mozzie frowned.

"Yes but remember to try not to piss anyone off the last thing you need is to be associated with the feds AND have some powerful people after you."

"Yeah, Mozz, I know. You tell me that every time I see you."

"That's because I-" He suddenly stopped walking, his mouth open (mid sentence), and his eyes wide. Neal followed his gaze and saw a girl standing 20 feet in front of them staring at a map. Normally Neal would assume this was one of Mozz's sources but there was only one thing wrong with that. The girl was a teenager.

The girl must have felt the eyes on her because she look up and mimicked Mozzie's expression when she saw him.

"Uncle Joey?" The both stood there a moment, just staring. Then she took off running ditching the map entirely and instead choosing to disappear into the small crowds on the sidewalks.

"Neal, I'm going to ask you a favor." He looked him in the eyes. "Catch her."

"Wha-"

"I'll answer your questions after. Just get her, your faster then me."

"Alright Mozz, you owe me." Neal said as he took off running. He ran in the direction she headed keeping an eye out for brown hair with blue highlights. She shouldn't be hard to see. She looked back and he saw her. Speeding up he cut left, leaving the street and her. Jumping two fences and almost knocking into a woman carrying a ton of bags he made it into an alley. He waited at the end until he saw it. Right when a streak of blue passed he reached out and grabbed it. Pushing her into the brick wall he held her there. She didn't struggle, instead she just stood there trying to catch her breath.

"There, why don't we just wait for 'Uncle Joey' right here." Neal noticed she was smirking and, realizing what she was going to do, made to back up. But it was to late she kneed him in the gut and pushed him back. Kicking him in the back of the leg she attempted to force him down but when she saw him still standing she attempted it again, only this time he blocked and caught it. After the shock wore off she twisted around so that her hand were on the ground. She used her free foot to kick him in the stomach and then take a fist full of dirt and through it at him. While he was momentarily distracted she made for the opening of the ally. Unfortunately Mozzie was already there. She brushed pass him but stopped when he spoke.

"Ashley, whats are you doing here? They said you were dead." She turned in almost a second she held a small knife to his throat.

"That's not my name, don't call me that. And don't you dare tell _them _you saw me or so help me god I will kill you right here." Her voice was normal and calm but serious. She looked one hundred percent like she could and would do it, but if you looked at her hand it was shaking a bit.

Then out of no where a hand grabbed her own and pressed it, forcing her to drop the knife.

"Now what do have here?" She didn't hesitate when she whipped around and tried to kick the new attacker, but he simply grabbed her leg. He pushed her to the ground and held her arm behind her back.

"You alright Mozz?"

"Just so you know, suit, I had everything under control."

"Uh huh, what about you Caffrey, anything hurt?"

"Only my pride." He replied only half joking. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Your out of your area." Then suddenly the girl burst out crying, actual tears, gasping for breath, and sniffling, causing Peter to panic.

"Hey, hey, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He looked up at the two. "I didn't hurt her."

"Calm down, she's faking."

"Really, she doesn't sound it." He said sounding unconvinced.

"Let her go." He challenged. Peter did just that and she stayed on the ground, her crying slowly calming down. Peter gave Neal a look that said he was right.

As she sat up she wiped her tears and looked up at the three adults.

"Whats going on?" Her voice came out small.

"That's what I would like to know. Neal, I come here and find you grabbing your stomach and Mozzie with a knife to his neck. Is there something I need to know?" Neal put his hands up.

"This is all Mozz." Mozzie opened his mouth to protest or make an excuse but just then the girl jumped up and made to pass by Peter. Who quickly grabbed her and held her in a hug like hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Neal warned.

"What? What do you-" Just then Peter made a grunting like sound and nodded. "Ok, alright. Now your getting cuffed." He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Want to explain?" He asked, but Mozz was still looking at her. Neal sighed.

"Peter, can we talk about this at the apartment?" He was about to object when he saw the look on his face.

"Fine ,what ever. But I get answers."

-Neals Apartment-

"So are you tell me or are we just going to sit here." Mozzie looked up at Neal, trying to hint that he didn't want Peter here.

"Sorry, Mozz, I'm with Peter on this one."

"Your siding with the suit?" Neal rolled his eyes.

"Seeing as he too got beat up by a kid...yeah, I'm siding with him."

"Fine." He said childishly.

"So whats up with the 'Uncle Joey' thing?" Neal asked, starting the interrogation.

"I'm not her real uncle,"

"Obviously." Peters interruption earned him a glare from both con men. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying. I'm not her real Uncle that was just a code name we used at the time. I worked with a group several years ago on a heist, that will remain unnamed for certain obvious reasons," He said glancing again at Peter. "This was her first big heist and she was going to be used as the distraction. I would meet up with her after-after the job was finished. At the time I was posing as her uncle and that's all she knew me as. Hence why she called me 'Uncle Joey'."

"Ok, that makes since but-"

"Really? That makes since to you two? Cause I'm having trouble understanding this. She's a kid. She's what? 13? A few years ago she shouldn't have been in Jr. high let alone pulling off major heists!"

"I'm 15! Thank you very much! And just so you know I can hear you out here!" She yelled from the balcony were she was hand cuffed to the railing.

"I said big, not major."

"Is there a difference?"

"**Yes**.**" **Said Mozzie, Neal, and the girl at the same time.

"Anyways, if that's the reason for the name then why'd she run away from you." Mozzie shook his head.

"That's what got me. Two years ago I heard through the grape vine that she was part of some transaction and it went bad. She got shot, body was thrown in the river and the deal off."

"Kill the carrier, take the money and keep the goods." Said Peter nodding. "but she survived somehow."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! She yelled. "You know it's cold out here don't you?" Peter went over and shut the door.

"She's Danny's." Mozzie said quietly.

"Well that explains the fight and flight responses. Why didn't you tell me that when I went after her?" Neal said as if suddenly everything made since.

"There wasn't enough time, she already had a head start."

"Do I want to know?" Peter asked tiredly.

"You know how you were wondering about why she was doing cons when she was so young? Well Danny actually gets these kids and sort of trains them. Teaches them the ropes depending on what type of personality and skills they have."

"What do you mean 'gets these kids'?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Adoption, illegally, willing participants."

"So which one was Ashley?" Neal asked as he stood up and looked out the window.

"I don't know exactly but I know he was proud of her. Pushed her to try harder in everything. Thought she could be better then the others."

"So she was special to him? Then why wouldn't she tell him she's alive?"

"With Danny being special is a bad thing. He doesn't take failure well nor does he accept anything less then perfect."

"So she didn't think she could go back?"

Neal shrugged. "You'd have to ask her." Peter smiled.

"Or you can. Your always saying you can charm any girl, so charm this one."

"Come on Peter, don't you think-"

"No, I don't. I have to make up some excuse to why your anklet went off today and now that I know of her I want to know everything. Go. Talk. Charm." He opened the door, letting Neal step out on the balcony, and shutting the door behind him.

"So, heard you were supposed to be dead." Neal said as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"He's a little jerk."

"Mozz? No he's a good guy at heart. So you two did a heist together?"

"Not really. The adults planned it all I just did what I was told." She was facing the wall now.

"Look I'm-"

"Neal Caffrey, I know."

"You do?" He sounded very pleased by that.

"Yes. Besides the obvious shouting of your name, your a pretty famous forger among other things. Don't take it to heart though I know quite a few names."

"Getting back on topic, I'm going to be straight with you. How are you still alive? And why didn't you tell Danny?" She turned around, one hand out of the hand cuffs and working on the other.

"Your going to tell him I am alive."

"No. I promise."

"Yeah cause that's worth a lot." She scoffed.

"It is." He said seriously.

"Fine. You know about the trade right? Well I made contact with our 'partner' the day before and told him if he was willing I would be willing to give him the money and he could leave with the goods too. I had him shoot me clean through where it would damage anything major. Then he would though me the river where my body would be carried away by the current."

"Only he cheated you." It wasn't a question.

"Should of seen it coming really. But I know better now." She let the cuffs fall to the ground. "Last minute he had his guys tie my hand and feet together so I couldn't swim to shore. Course I did."

"I can see that. You disappeared then right?"

"Yep. New identity, life, records, look, total change." She stood up and brushed off.

"Then Mozzie?"

"Then 'Mozzie'." She agreed. She opened the glass door and walked in.

"Neal I didn't say you could uncuff her."

"I didn't." He smiled.

"Now listen here Mossie-

"Mozzie." He supplied.

"Whatever. You tell them I'm here so help me god I'll make your life miserable." She grabbed a pillow and sat down on a chair. "What about you?" She asked Peter.

"Well I'm a little concerned about Jr. criminal here running around and just what operation that guy's running. Why'd you team up with him if you thought he was no good Mozz?"

"I needed the money." Neal opened his mouth to say something. "You were in jail at the time."

"He's pretty good you know. Was scary to be in the same car as him though." She admitted.

"Hey my driving skills have improved since then." Mozzie declared.

"Alright enough from you miss Jr. criminal."

"Say that one more time I'll come over there and show you just how much damage a pillow can cause the human body." She said very, very seriously. "My names Sarah." Neal smirked.

"Really?"

"Shut up." She growled.

"Princess." He laughed.

"Shut up." She warned.

"Alright you two, I'm glad to see your getting along. Cause your watching her Caffrey."

" Hey, wait. Peter, wait, what about work? I got to help you! And I'm a bad influence and-"

"Your doing it. And during the day I'm sure June would be more then happy to watch her." He opened the door. "Good night."

"So the feds babysitting you and your babysitting the kid. Nice."

"You know what I'm going to say right?"

"Right, I'm out." He said and left.

"You owe me big Mozz!" He yelled at the door. He turned around to see a empty chair and an open balcony door. He sighed and ran out the door. Yes, tonight would be a long one for Neal Caffrey.

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading! And now for the old PLEASE REVIEW. I am dependent on reviews not only for my satisfaction but I tend to loose interest in stories. So review IDEAS! And also any criticism is welcome because if I don't know what I'm doing wrong I can never improve, just be nice about it though I say welcome I am still sensitive. XD Oh and tell me if their getting to OOC! Thx! **

**P.S. Any one nice enough to explain what a Beta is (I know they correct stories or something like that) and how all that works? Thx a bunch! ^^**

**Next chapter- **The interrogation and kidnapping of a dead girl.

**Best I could come up with, I suck at naming things! :P**


	2. Interrogations&Kidnapping of a Dead Girl

**Alright I was going to wait a bit to update but I was checking my email and saw I had a review! Yay! (I'm so easily pleased.) So Thank you to my very first reviewer collarchick. Srry if ur not ok with me mentioning ur name. To late now. XD (And Thx, it means a lot since I think I'm going to have trouble keeping them in character. )**

Chapter Two- The interrogation and kidnapping of a dead girl.

When Peter walked into Junes house the first thing he saw was June and Sarah playing chess in the kitchen and Neal in the living room sprawled out on the couch with his hat over his face. Peter plucked the hat off the con artist.

"Rough night?"

"Hmm, seven times."

"What?" He asked still smiling.

"Seven times she tried to escape. Seven times I had to go get her. I got NO sleep."

"Well that is why I came to you. That way you don't have to move." Neal abruptly sat up, fully awake now.

"What? You mean we're not going to the office? Don't you need to help on some case?"

"Nope, my day off."

"Well does the bureau have any cases that need consulting? Or maybe paper work that needs done? I'll do anything, within reason, just let me leave." He begged.

"Nope."

"Monster."

"Yep." He said proudly.

"Gee, I feel the love, Caffrey." Sarah said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sarah I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly."

"Really? You expect me, 'Jr. criminal' as you so put it, to answer you honestly?" She said with out looking up from her game.

"Yeah I was hoping."

"What if I don't want to?" She challenged.

"Then I put your name on the front page." He replied with out missing a beat. She glared.

"Fine. Checkmate" She stood up and smiled at June. "Thanks for playing with me."

"My pleasure." She then followed the two men to Neal's room and sat cross legged on the couch.

"Let this be known I'm saying this under the stress of a threat." Both men pulled up chairs and sat in from of her. Peter leaning back in his and Neal sitting backwards in his. They sat there in silence for a moment then Peter began.

"Is Sarah your real name?"

"I don't know." Peter and Neal exchanged looks.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well you see, Mr. FBI, sir. I am what you would call an idiot. Someone who does not know even the simplest things." He gave her a look and she sighed. "Just that. I've had so many different names since I was little that I don't really remember my real name. What can you expect from a little kid? It's usually what ever Danny decided or what I like. Next question." Peter nodded, understanding that that's all he'd get about that. For now.

"How old were you when you participated in your first heist?"

"That I can remember? Six. Got ditched in some weird office building and told not to get caught. Of course a crying six year old running freely through the building kept Security busy for a while."

"Six? Six." He mouthed to Neal who just nodded.

"Alright, education?" Neal asked.

"Masters degree in Scheduled Chaos Theory." Peter glared as both Sarah and Neal were grinning.

"Cute. Now, really."

"Up to fifth grade then anything that was deemed necessary by his highn-ass."

"Tsk, tsk, that's not the kind of language a princess should be using." Neal teased. She resisted the urge to rip his hair out. Sensing the tension Peter interrupted.

"Lets not kill each other just yet. When were you supposedly killed and were have you been since then?"

"About two years ago and since then I have been many places. But right after the death thing I was in Europe for a few months."

"Alone?"

"Of course not! My guardian was just invisible." She said smartly.

"Hm mhm, how'd you meet Danny?" She frowned and just sat there silently. "Sarah? How-"

"I heard you."

"Sarah,"

"You don't _meet _Danny."

"Ok, then how'd-" He started but didn't get far when she started talking at rapid speed.

"Your the feds! I tell you anything your just going to use it against me. I can't believe I even told you that. Why can't you just let me go and pretend you never saw me? I'v been fine for the last two years I'll be fine for more." He waited for her to calm down.

"Sarah, your linked to a dangerous person and if Mozzie recognized you then no doubt he's not the only one."

"I doubt it. This is the first time in two years I have my hair its original color and I was out in the open with out being cautious, which I admit was amateurish and stupid, but I knew for a fact that _they_ had moved out of New York a long while ago and I figured it would be safe. I stayed in a part of town they never really even cared to bother with and I stayed away from anywhere their old contacts were. I _thought _I would be alright. I _didn't _think that 'Mossie' was still around!"

"But, you were still out in the open." Neal concluded, not bothering to correct her.

"I don't want to be criticized by _you._" She practically sneered.

"Now, now kids, play nice. I don't want to clean up either of your messes." Just then there were two knocks on the door and it opened to reveal June with a letter.

"Neal your-" He suddenly jumped up and somehow quickly got to the door while maintaining that weird elegance he had.

"Oh your ready!" He said a little to loudly.

"Ready?"

"I forgot all about the reservations we had." She looked like she was going to ask something again but than looked from the couch back to Neal and a look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh, yes. Are you? Ready?" She asked nodding. A teasing smile crossed Neals face.

"Yeah let me just grab my jacket." As he moved toward said jacket he looked apologetically at Peter. "Sorry Peter, I totally forgot that I made a reservations at a restaurant for June and I. But, you can handle it, right? The big, tough, FBI guy you are." He quickly moved toward the door.

"No, no Neal, this is your job." He pointed at his watch.

"Those were hard reservations to get made them weeks ago, I'd hate to disappoint the woman whose letting me stay in her house."

"Wheres Mozzie?" Peter asked suddenly desperate.

"Jeez you guys really know how to make a girl feel wanted." Sarah said sarcastic, they both ignored her.

"He's been mysteriously 'called out of town'." Neal said with obvious bitterness in his voice. "Thanks Peter, I owe you one." He said as he closed the door. Peter just sighed.

"You know what he did there, right?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know" He said immediately and agitatedly pulled out his cell phone.

She put her hands up in defense. "Just checking." She leaned back and smirked. "So you don't want to watch me and I don't want you to watch me. I think if you just let me go then everyone's happy!"

"Ha, no. I'm not letting you go until I get my answers."

"You know since you don't have actual reason to keep me here, this is technically kidnapping."

"You can't kidnap someone whose dead." She growled at him as he smiled and put the phone to his ear, he would be using that against her for everything. "Hey Elizabeth, yeah can you set a another plate for dinner?" He must have had the volume to high because she could clearly hear the woman's voice.

"_Oh, sure, is Neal coming over?"_ He looked directly at Sarah, who just rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly."

**To be continued...**

**Ok 2nd chapter up. Again pls review, I need a little help for the next chapter. What do you think a conversation would be like over the dinner table with Peter, Elizabeth, and Sarah? Any Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	3. Choices in Literature

**Sorry this took sooooooooooo long and that the chapter does not match how long you had to wait. But I sort of got into a writers block for this story and then started a bunch of others. But I watched the Green Hornet yesterday and for some odd reason I just felt like writing more of this story. Soooo, here you go. ^^**

Chapter Three- Choices in Literature

Getting back home turned out to be more of a task then he'd first excepted. Of course he hadn't expected Sarah to run at the first stop light they came to, he ended up having to leave his car and chase after her. Nor had he expected her to write 'HELP ! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" on a piece of paper and hold it up when they passed a cop, he was almost put in handcuffs before he showed him his FBI badge. But despite that they had finally reached his house and he had one hand with a firm grip on her shirt, she just let him lead her into the house.

"You can set you bag down in the hall." He watched her carefully as she measured him up and reluctantly set her bag down near the door.

"Elizabeth?" Peter called as he started walking down the hall.

"In here!" She called back. Sarah followed, or was dragged as she felt, to what turned out to be the dining room. "So this is her?"

'Lately more and more people have been talking about me like I'm in the room.' She noted.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said as they shook hands. "Peter told me about your meeting." She smiled back at her but quickly shot Peter a look that obviously said, 'Way to keep it quite!'

"It's nice to meet you too." She said in a pleasant, polite voice, which apparently shocked Peter.

"Well dinners ready so lets eat, hope your alright with lasagna..."

"Sarah, and yes that sounds great." Truthfully, she loved lasagna, but hell if she was going to tell them that. They all sat down and Elizabeth passed her a plate with a lasagna and salad on it. She waited for the other two to start first and them took her own fork, sniffed the piece, then put it in her mouth. It tasted good, that was until she tasted the mushroom. It must of shown on her face because Elizabeth was looking at her concerned.

"It's delicious." She said smiling.

"Oh, thanks." She said and gave peter a look. Sarah just continued to eat, only this time she was picking out the mushrooms.

"So, Sarah, Peter tells me your staying with Neal."

"Yes, I'm being _kept_ with Neal." Her tone was pleasant but she made sure to stress the word 'kept', she was _not _there voluntarily.

"Hmm," Elizabeth gave Peter some look Sarah just couldn't decipher, but she decided she really didn't want to know and went back to picking at her lasagna. "So tell me, what do you like to do?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Elle, I don't think-"

"I like to read."

"Of course you do." Sarah just smiled smugly at him.

"Really, what kind of books?"

"YA fantasy. But it can't be mushy or have vampire as the main characters. It's all been way over done." Peter just stared at her, suddenly she felt like she shouldn't have said anything. Okay, no more personal information from this point on.

"Anything else?"

"Just everyday teenage things I suppose."

"Yeah, cause all teenagers tramp around Europe with fake identity's." It was all she could do to stifle a laugh at the glare Elizabeth was giving her husband.

"Thats enough from you. If you keep being rude you won't be getting any dessert."

"Dessert?" Peter asked, intrigued.

"Strawberry rhubarb pie." She got up and took their empty plates. "Would you like some Sarah?" How long had it been since she had rhubarb pie? Five years? Eight?

"Yes, please." Once she'd left the room Peter turned to her.

"Your being awfully civil."

"You wife is nice, besides I do have some manners." Peter scoffed.

"Hey you've only known me for, like, a day. Even your not that good of an investigator."

"Oh, yeah? And what will happen if I get a hold of you prints?" At this she smiled and held her hand up. It was only for a moment but Peter could see that her fingers were smooth. Not those patterns of indents that everyone had, but smooth. How could she have done that, there was no discoloration or distinct marking that something was off. There was just simply no prints.

"How-" Sarah held a finger to her lips as Elizabeth came back with the pie and several plates and forks.

"Here we are." She started to dish out pieces and put them on plates. Just as her her gaze was on the pie Sarah took the chance to stick her tongue out at him. Peter looked like he wanted to say some very choice words put Elizabeth handed them both a piece of pie. "Eat up."

After dinner they went the living room, well they went and Peter forced her to stay there so he could watch her. She had gotten a book out of her bag and started reading. After a minute she felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Peter staring at her.

"What?" The question came out a bit more harshly than she'd intended but Peter didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing." She glared at him. "It's just I didn't take you as the type to read Harry potter." She looked down at her book and then back up at him.

"Is there something wrong with me reading it?" She had been reading the whole series as she travelled and she had finally reached the last one. First her name was laughed at and now her choice in literature? What was wrong with these people?

"No, no." The evening went on like that. Sarah reading and watching the couple out of the corner of her eye as they discussed work, watched tv, even flirted a little. She felt her self getting bored first, then her eye's seemed to gain about 3 tons. Of course she tried to stay awake, hell if she was about to fall asleep in a feds house, she still had to escape. But soon the words on the pages seemed to blur together until it gave her a head ache. She rubbed her eyes looked over at the two adults, they weren't paying her any major attention, maybe she would just rest her eyes for a minute then she would go back to reading. She heard her someone say her name but for some reason she couldn't answer. She just let the comforting sleep take over.

"Sarah?" Elizabeth smiled. "Poor kids warn out and you said she was a menace."

"Hey, first off those were not my exact words. And second, I'm thinking that it has something to do with the two benadryls that I slipped into her food."

"Peter!" He moved back before she could hit him.

"Look at it this way, she'll be out for 6 to 8 hours so I don't have to watch her all night." He smiled as he drew her closer.

"Hmm, that sounds pretty good." She patted his chest and left the embrace. "But your going to need to take her up to the guest room first." She grabbed her own book and disappeared up the stairs.

"Your much more behaved when you sleeping." He said as he scooped her up, surprised at how light she was. Making a quick stop in the hall for her bag he was soon upstairs an in the guest room, Elizabeth was already there. Together they got the young girl in bed and comfortable. Peter was about to put the bag down when he got an idea. He set the bag on a desk and started to rummage through it.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as if she'd just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar, though technically that wasn't to far off.

"What? She won't tell us anything, maybe there'll be something thing in the bag that'll tell us something about her." He said innocently, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and left the room. He immediately went on to unload the bag. Two packs of mint gum, a bag of Twizzlers, two changes of clothes, a jacket, another knife that seemed almost identical to the one he'd taken from her the day before, a makeup bag, another pair of shoes, a wallet with more than a two hundred dollars in it, three different passports and a drivers license, a pair of sun glasses, a hat, and, at the very bottom, a small gun.

Correction, a small LOADED gun.

To be continued...

**AN: Ok I don't know much about burning off finger prints but lets just pretend I do and that everything in this story is completely possible. ^^ K? Thanks. Please review and tell me you thoughts of the story. Thanks for reading! :) You all make my day. ;)**


End file.
